


Hanzo

by HunniLibra



Series: Aftercare [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, F/M, Gen, beefy boi needs to be pampered, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra





	Hanzo

The whimper escaping Hanzo's lips as he sunk into the steaming water were just as good to you as the hoarse cries you had rung out of him meer moments ago. You look back from your perch watching his body sink further down into the warmth and bubbles. You smiling indulgently as you add a few drops of oil to the water. You let him soak in silence for a moment content on prepping the rest of his pampering.

“Arm please.” 

He hums but obeys nevertheless placing his solid bulk in your outstretched palm. You kiss the small intricate patterns of light purple on his wrist and forearm careful of the slight abrasions and rope burn. “I’m sorry.” You frown looking at the redder spots dabbing at them with some medical jell. Their were still warm too. 

“Don’t be. We are both still learning.” Hanzo murmured finger tracing over your knuckles. “Besides-I quite liked it.” He flushed cracking an eye open matching your coy smile. Chuckling you go back to the task at hand lightly washing and messaging away any tension he still carried till he was practically melting into the water. 

“Hold your breath.” You order softly lifting his head at an angle to pour water through his sudsy hair. Once the water ran clear you rested his head back on the rim to comb out his hair working out any knots and tangles.

You can’t help but marvel at your lovers face. Eyes closed his lashes kiss at his sharp cheekbones. The usual lines or worry and stress were gone. You loved seeing him this way. It meant so much to you that you were one of the few who got to see him like this. 

Caving into your desire you bent over him brushing your lips to his. Hanzo returned it lazaly sighing into your lips, a warm hand cupping the back of your next. 

“Ready to get out?” 

“Perhaps.” He breathed kissing your nose as you parted. You chuckle brushing away some wet locks from his face. “Unless you care to join?” 

Well now; who could say no to that? 


End file.
